The invention relates to a filler gauge with flexible measurement and, more particularly, to a filler gauge that performs thickness measurement for an object to be measured.
Among all kinds of measuring tools such as block gauge, internal gauge, radius gauge, passimeter, filler gauge, height gauge, hardness gauge, leveling block, micrometer, and so on that are commonly used in electronic products or mechanical products, filler gauge is widely used in electronic components because of its small volume and capability of precision control such as measuring thickness of assembly and doing gap adjustment. The conventional filler gauges are composed of tens of metal sheets with different thickness and thickness dimensions (e.g. inch or mm) marked on them. However, when in use, a conventional filler gauge always encounters some irresolvable problems since the gauge is made of metal materials. To illustrate the problems, a bus slot that is assembled to a motherboard will be regarded as an object to be measured in order to illustrate the encountered problems.
1. If an object to be measured is a hard material and a lead angle is formed in the measured area of the object due to a shift, then the filler gauge cannot enter the object in parallel. Therefore, despite that the metal sheets are bendable thin metal sheets or unbendable thicker ones, they will rub the object to be measured and cause damage to the measured object when the metal sheets enter the area for measurement. Besides, if the measured object contains electronic lines or has the same metal materials as the metal sheets, then static or radiation interference will be resulted in because the filler gauge is made of metal sheets. Owing to that, the measured object might generate second-time defects, and such problem can really bother a user.
2. If the size of entrance for measuring an object is smaller than that of the measuring terminal of the filler gauge, the measuring terminal of the metal sheet in use has to be trimmed smaller. However, because the metal sheet is not easy to be trimmed, a prick will be formed at the place being trimmed, and the prick will damage the measured object.
3. In addition to thickness, the other dimensions required being measured usually also include depth or lead angle of the object""s perimeter, etc. However, a conventional filler gauge only has a single function of measuring thickness. If the other kinds of measurement are required, other tools such as the above-mentioned tools will have to be applied, but changing tools can be very inconvenient to a user.
4. After a period of time of use, the thickness display area of a metal sheet may become hard to be read because the area will be abraded, and the abrasion may be irritating to a user.
To solve the foregoing problems, the invention provides a filler gauge that each single unit of the gauge is made of plastic material, which is flexible, bendable, and allowed to be trimmed. The following descriptions are to illustrate the functions of the invention that can solve the problems of conventional filler gauge.
1. A single unit of filler gauge that is made of plastic material does not have conductivity; therefore, no static or radiation interference will be brought in to the object to be measured.
2. A single unit of filler gauge can apply its flexibility and bend appropriately in accordance with the angle it enters for measuring to prevent the measured object from abrasion so that second time defects can be avoided.
3. The measuring terminal of the single unit can be trimmed according to the size of entrance for measurement. Therefore, even though a prick may be generated, the object to be measured will not be damaged by the prick because the measuring terminal is made of soft plastic.
4. A ruler area and an angle-measuring area are provided on each single unit so that the filler gauge is capable of measuring thickness, depth, and angle of the object altogether. Therefore, the user can save time to change tools for measurements other than thickness measurement because the filler gauge of the invention can handle other measurements as well. Hence, the economic value of the filler gauge can be enhanced.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.